Secrets, Lies, and High School
by AlexStark13
Summary: When Annabeth Chase, 15, moves with her family from California to New York, she meets the mysterious Percy Jackson. The kid that lives next door. She soon finds out everything about him, except his home and family life. He comes to school everyday with scars and bruises. His cousins, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo, don't know the answers either. (M for abuse)
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: Only doing this once. I DO NOT OWN THE ORIGINAL STORY-LINE.**


	2. Chapter 1

Heads up no Percy pov for a looooooooooong time.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I just moved to New York with my family. My father, Step-Mother, my twin half-brothers, Mathew and Bobby, and I. The house we just moved into was on the street corner, an old blue two-story house. Next door was a really old house with foot tall grass, brown one-story. We were getting out of our van when we heard yelling coming from next door. A kid my age, 15, walked out after the yelling stopped, he was taller than me, lean, raven black hair, but his eyes was what caught my attention. They were sea-green, like the ocean. Then I saw that he had a black eye on his left eye, and bruise on his right cheek. He was holding a garbage bag. He walked to the end of the walkway and threw the trash into the bin. He looked at the moving truck, then at my family members, then me. When he looked at me, he froze. He looked like he was about to say something when yelling came from his house.

"GET BACK IN HERE!" A male voice sounded. I saw the guy flinch, then he put on a smile and waved, then ran into the house.

I looked over at Sofie, my step-mother, to see that she saw the same thing too. "Do you think he goes to Dad's school?" Asked the twins. It's freaky they know what the other's thoughts. I wonder if it's a twin thing. And I wondered about their question. The reason we moved was because my dad, Frederick Chase, got a job as a history teacher at Goode High. I'll be going in the fall.

"Maybe," she answered. "maybe not. Who knows, maybe he's homeschooled." I didn't know about home schooled, but that kid looked like he rather be in Mt. St. Helen's when it exploded, then go back home. I wonder about those bruises he got. The yelling. The way he flinched.

* * *

**Frederick (Didn't expect that hu?)**

I say my daughter scrunch her eyebrows together, her grey eyes calculating, just like her mother. Athena died in a car crash when Annabeth was five. She was so depressed that I sent her to counseling. That's where I met Sofie. Sofie was Annabeth's counselor. One day Annabeth called her mom, and I was in the room. Annabeth asked me if she could be her mother. So I asked her on a date and it proced from there. Then I proposed, and the twins came, they're only nine. The have blue eyes and brown hair like Sofie.

"Hey sweetie-pie can you help me with these boxes?" I asked Annabeth. "What? Oh, yeah sure dad." Then she smiled and helped carry the rest of the boxes in.

* * *

**Next Morning.**

**Annabeth**

I decided to go for a jog around the neighborhood. Get my bearings. I got my old gym clothes from my old school. A Richmond Knights t-shirt, blue, and dark blue gym shorts. I put my blonde curly hair in a pony-tail and headed out side.

When I got outside there was the kid again walking away from our houses. I ran to catch up.

"Hey you, kid." I know I shouldn't call him a kid when he's the same age as me. I also noticed he flinched when I said kid. He stopped whistling and turned around. When I was next to him, he continued walking. "Soooo," he began. "You're new to the city?" Sounded more of a statement then a question. "Yeah... Hey, where'd you get the black eye?" He seemed a little hesitant to answer. "I was mugged." He simply said. "The guy that was yelling in your-" "Was my step-father. He's...protective. When I took out the trash, he was afraid I would get mugged again." We walked in silence after that. I looked at his arms, because I saw black lines. Scars. He cut himself? But seemed like an easy-going guy. He looked at where I was looking, and pulled his sleaves back down quickly. "What school you going to?" He aske, like I didn't just see his scarred arms. "Goode." Then he smiled. "Me too." then he stuck his hand out. "Percy Jackson." I shook his hand. "Annabeth Chase."


	3. Chapter 2

**Annabeth (Reminder: All Mortal)**

I came back from my jog an hour ago. My family went to get take out for lunch. As if on que, the twins ran into the front door. I helped Mom (Sofie's like a mom to me) carry the bags of McD in. "So, did you find out about the boy next door?" She asked when we arrived in the kitchen. "What boy?" My dad asked. Then he walked up to me, pointing a finger at me. "You better not have a boyfriend this soon into the move." My mom laughed, "Fred, leave her alone. She can take care of herself. Now," she said turning to me. "Who is he?" I swear I heard my dad mumble, "Yeah, who is _he?"_ "Well," I began. "His name is Percy Jackson, he's going to Goode to. Oh, and Dad, he said congrats on the job. The previous teacher did nothing but have them sit in class and do nothing. He said it was like detention but worse. He would quiz you with math problems." My dad look confused, "Now I know why they asked me to come pronto. Now more about this _Percy Jackson _boy." "He said he lived with his step-father. That's about it." "Nothing else?" Mom pressed on. "Weeeellll..." I started shifting from foot to foot. I don't think it's my business to tell them about his scars.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "Well what?" I bit my lip. If I don't tell them now, they'll keep asking. "h-he cuts himself..." I waited for their reaction. "How do you know that?" He sounded concerned. "As we were walking his sleeve rolled up and I saw the scars. Some even looked seven years old." Dad cleared his throat, "We'll find out tomorrow at school. OK." "Ok." _'I hope he's alright.' _I thought.

* * *

Remember how I said Percy's POV you'll have to wait. Forget that ever happened.

**PERCY (YEAH!)**

**Next Day**

I got out of bed. If you could call it a bed. It was a mattress on the floor of the kitchen. I dress in my normal clothes: Black long sleeves, black jeans, and sea-green worn-out sneaks. I walk past the livingroom quietly as I hear Gabe, my step-father, snoring from the couch. And walk out the door to the first day of school.

When I get to the bus stop, I see Annabeth. Her hair catches the sun, making it gold. Her grey shirt with an owl, match her eyes perfectly. I can see her legs in her jean shorts, and white converse. The first I saw her, she was cute. "Hey!" I called. She turns and waves back. "Hey yourself." When I get to her. "So you're taking the bus. I thought your dad would take you since he's a teacher."I asked. "You mean you don't want me to sit next to you on the bus." Then she put her hand over her heart. "That hurts. Right here." "That's not what I-" "I know that's not what you meant. I just-" "JACKSON!" I turn toward the voice when I'm suddenly takled by a hug from my cousin Nico. The goth of the family. When we untangle and get up. I see Thalia, the punk of the family, talking to Annabeth. Nico taps my shoulder.

"Hey man, who's the chick?"

"Annabeth just moved here. Going to school with us."

"Cool, do you think she'll go to the dance with me?"

"Dude you haven't even said hi yet."

He mock gasps, "You like her!"

"What, no I-"

H starts pocking my stomach, "You like her. You like her. You like her. You like h-"

"SHUT UP DI ANGELO!" He is such an annoying cousin. "Ok, ok. Just messing around with ya." He said with his hands up in surrender. He points to the left, "Hey girls it's the bus!"

* * *

**When Nico takles Percy**

**ANNABETH**

This kid wearing black combat boots, black jeans, black shirt with a skull, black eyes, and black shaggy hair takle Percy. Then this punk/rock chick was behind him. "Hey. So your the new girl?" She asked me. "Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. She had electric blue eyes, black spikey hair, 'Death to Barbie' shirt, ripped jeans, and combat boots. "Thalia." I flash her a smile. "Annabeth." She smiled back. "So I see you met my cousin Percy." She said pointing to him. Then she pointed to the guy next to him as he yelled, "You like her!" and started pocking Percy's stomach. "That's Nico, our other cousin." We both jumped when Percy yelled, "SHUT UP DI ANGELO!"

I heard Thalia mutter, "I wonder who she is?" Then she glanced at me before Nico yelled the bus was coming and her face brighted. And she looked at me again. "Hey, my boyfriend, Luke, **(AN: Luke is a good guy in this story) **rides the bus, and he has divorced parents, so I don't see him often, can I sit with him. Then sit with you tomarrow?" She had the puppy-eyes on, I couldn't say no. So I sat by Percy. Nico sat by a girl with Brown hair, brown eyes, and white glasses.

When we sat down I asked Pery who the girl by Nico was. "Oh that's his girlfriend. Hannah. Nico and Hannah are 14, they take this bus because it stops at the middle school. Thalia and the guy she's sitting with a scar on his cheek, **(Forgot which side the scar was)** blonde hair, and blue eyes is Luke. Both 16, go to Goode. And I am 15. How old are you?" I was surprised he didn't lose his breath. "I'm 15, you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked. He shook his head. "And I wanted to ask you the other day," I lowered my voice. "Do you cut yourself?" He didn't answer me for a little bit. Then he said, "I use to. I don't anymore. I've gotten over it."

* * *

**STILL ANNABETH (Will be the same as the one before, unless marked)**

We stopped at the middle school first to drop off the middle schoolers, which was about half the bus, then went on another route to pick up more high schoolers. "So, what's your mom's name?" I asked. "Never knew her." He face grew sad. "Your dad?" I hoped I didn't cross a line. "Never knew him either." Tears were threatning to fall from his eyes. "I'm so sorry," I said quickly, "I shouldn't of asked. I didn't mean-" "It's ok." He said, grabbing my hand. Then he squeezed it. "You didn't, you were just being curious." He smiled at me, but the tears were falling. I hugged him. He stiffened a bit, but relaxed and hugged me back. "Thanks." He said as we broke apart. "I needed that." The bus stopped. I looked out the window. The four-story high building. Percy put his face next to mine. "Welcome to Goode High. The High School of secrets and lies."


End file.
